


Secret Agendas

by Fortuna_Major



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Pre-Book: Carry On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortuna_Major/pseuds/Fortuna_Major
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in SnowBaz's seventh year. Baz hates birthdays, Simon on the other hand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Agendas

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't awful, I'm new to writing fanfiction. Please don't be mean =)

(October 7th, 2014)  
SIMON

“Penny?” I asked, hesitantly.  
“Yes, Simon?” She was sitting on the floor of Baz and I’s room. Her legs were drawn into a basket and she was sucking on a lollipop while reading a book. It was the one I had got her for her birthday last week, something about Greek mythology that she had wanted.  
“When do you suppose Baz’s birthday is?” I tried to say it casually but the suspicious look Penny threw my way told me I had failed.  
“Why do you care? And this is at least the twelfth time you’ve mentioned him today, you’re way over the limit.” She licked her lollipop and squinted her eyes at me.  
“I don’t care. I’m just curious. He’s never mentioned it.”   
Penelope gives me a look that tells me she knows better, but I ignore it. My feelings towards Baz (whatever they may be) are on my list of things that I’m not allowed to think about.  
“I think it’s sometime in November,” I continue. “Maybe the 15th or something.”  
“Why do you think that?”  
“Just a hunch.”  
And I may have been keeping track of whenever he got an abundance of mail, but Penelope didn’t need to know that.  
The truth is, I want to get him something. Crowley only knows why.

(November 13th, 2014)  
BAZ

I hate birthdays.  
Well, maybe not birthday’s per say, I just hate mine. Daphne always likes to make a fuss, sending me cards from her and all my step-siblings, along with a new shirt or suit jacket. I appreciate it but I don’t like other people knowing. Especially Snow. I try to hide all the gifts in my wardrobe and if he were the least bit observant, he would notice.  
I don’t think Snow knows when my birthday is.   
He’s definitely trying to find out though.

(November 14th, 2014)  
SIMON

Ok. His birthday is definitely sometime this week. He’s just come rushing into the room but he stopped when he saw my sitting in my bed. He tries to regain his composure and saunters over to his wardrobe but not before I can see the envelopes in his hands.  
An abundance of mail…  
Was it today? It’s the 14th of November so it makes sense. Damn it. Now my present to him would be belated, and I haven’t even told Penny my plan yet. I jump off of my bed and exit the room, deciding that I’d rather catch Penny before dinner than have other people eavesdropping on our conversation. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I see Penelope leaving her building and jog over to her.   
“Penny!” I wave at her.  
“Simon? Why aren’t you at dinner?” She asks quickly. Never misses a trick that girl.   
“I need you to do something for me.” I tell her. “Please.” I add.  
Penelope raises both of her eyebrows at me, but gestures for me to continue. I stop walking beside her and instead hop in front of her and stop.   
“Are you still going out for dinner with your family tomorrow night?”   
Penny looks even more suspicious and furrows her brows together.  
“Yes, I am. Why, Simon? What do you want?”  
“It’s nothing bad, Pen! I just need you to buy something for me.”  
I don’t let her respond as I walk into step beside her again and explain what I want her to do. She shakes her head in disbelief but then she grins.  
“Yes, Simon, fine. I will do this for you, but you owe me.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s just gone 9 o’clock when Penny knocks on my door. I get up from my desk, where I was trying to study, and open the door. Penny is standing on the other side of it glaring at me.  
“My mother thinks I’m crazy, Simon. But here, I got as many as I could.”  
“Yes! Thank you so much, I owe you big time.”   
“Yes, yes you do.”  
I grin at her and take the large cardboard box she’s holding out to me, walking over to my bed and placing it on top of my sheets. I pull back a side of cardboard and grin even more when I see how many there are. I really hope Baz likes this.

BAZ

When I come back from the Catacombs the room is in darkness. I can see Snow, curled into a ball under his duvet, the moonlight streaming through the window and illuminating the curly bronze hair falling over his eyes and all of the moles on his cheek. I’ll never get tired of looking at him.  
I get ready for bed and, just as I’m about to crawl into it, I notice the large box laying on my pillow. Snow is lucky I can see in the dark otherwise the noise of my head smashing into it would have woken him from his slumber. Simon is the only one who could have put it there so, muttering threats to him under my breath, I warily sit on the bed and put the box on my lap. There’s a post-it attached to the top. I peel it off and my breath catches in my throat.  
‘Baz, happy belated birthday. P.S Sorry if they’re all gone by the time you open this, it’s hard to restrain myself sometimes.’  
What on earth is in this box? Expecting some creature to come bursting out the top and attack me, or worse, I hesitantly pull back the cardboard and when I see what’s inside, I have to stop myself from laughing.  
The box is full to the brim of Mint-Aero bars. There has to be at least sixty or so. I smile again, shaking my head, and I’m thankful that Snow is asleep. Then I take one of the bars out, scribble on another post-it and attach it to the bar. I go back into the bathroom and put it somewhere I know Simon will see it.   
I fall asleep.

SIMON

When I stumble into the bathroom early the next morning, the first thing I see is the Mint-Aero bar sitting on the shelf above the sink. There’s a post-it attached to it written in Baz’s elegant, sloping font:  
‘Thank you, Snow. Hands off the rest though.’  
I laugh and tuck in.


End file.
